


The Shoebox Project in Audio and Video

by greeniron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Shoebox Project, Vidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shoebox Project is a multimedia story of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans in their last years at Hogwarts and first year after school.  This is an audiobook and video compilation (and completion) of the collective attempts to podfic the SPB between 2004 and 2014.  (Note: If anyone involved in these early productions would like their work removed from this compilation or is not correctly credited, please let me know so I can make the appropriate changes.)  </p><p>Update: Part 7 on the first posting was the unedited version but it's been fixed as of 3pm CST May 20, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoebox Project in Audio and Video

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shoebox Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50342) by Lady Jaida and Dorkorific. 



Lady Jaida and Dorkorific wrote the Shoebox Project (SBP) as a collection of letters, notes, journal entries, pictures, and narrative and posted it on livejournal over a number of years.  The SBP is now officially complete as of part 26 which sets the characters up for the canon events of 1981.  The complete text can be found in pdf and ebook form at http://shoebox.lomara.org due to the hard work of Lomara and Aya.  

 

**Audiobook:**

In 2004 and 2009, there were attempts to collectively podfic SBP, both of which seem to have collapsed.  The results were saved, some in jinjurly's [archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/shoebox-project-aloudreader) and some by adistantsun (miraculously).   This is a compilation of those two efforts with additional readings contributed by Litra, Reena Jenkins, and myself.   Be warned that the sound quality varies due to this history.  

The resulting audiobook can be downloaded here: 

_Audiobook:_[Part 1](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/ShoeboxProjectPart1.m4b)      [Part 2](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/ShoeboxProjectPart2.m4b)  
  
 _Mp3s:_[0-6](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/SBP0_6.zip)     [7-15](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/SBP7_15.zip)     [16-21](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/SBP16_21.zip)      [22-26](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/SBP22_26.zip)

 

**Video:**

I wanted to get closer to the whole SBP multimedia experience than was possible in a normal audiobook.  So I also made a video version which links sound and images.  The video files are huge so I posted them on YouTube in 26 parts.  The playlist is [here](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoze1hZyiOddYHHndM4osVi3QlOD054hm) and embedded below.  (The channel is greeniron.)  You can also download the video files below.

There isn't always a direct correspondence between pictures and text in SBP.   Some sections of a chapter may be illustrated but not others or there may be a "photoessay" on a particular topic.  To balance out the video, I duplicated some images between chapters, added a very few images (a full moon, a christmas tree, and the covers of some sex ed pamphlets), and briefly used music to accompany pictures at the end of three chapters.  The detailed credits can be found below.  I hope that the alterations are unobtrusive.

 

**Video download links:**

[Part 1](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%201.m4v.zip) (88.7MB)     [Part 2](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%202.m4v.zip)  (29.3MB)      [Part 3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%203.m4v.zip) (86.1MB)   [Part 4](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%204.m4v.zip) (82.3MB)    

[Part 5](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%205.m4v.zip) (254.1MB)    [Part 6](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%206.m4v.zip) (156.6MB)    [Part 7](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%207.m4v.zip) (162.3MB)     [Part 8](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%208.m4v.zip) (143MB)    

[Part 9](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%209.m4v.zip) (155.2MB)     [Part 10 ](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2010.m4v.zip)(85.3MB)     [Part 11](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2011.m4v.zip) (105.2MB)     [Part 12](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2012.m4v.zip) (344.9MB)    

[Part 13](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2013.m4v.zip) (179.1MB)     [Part 14](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2014.m4v.zip) (104MB)     [Part 15](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2015.m4v.zip)  (210.1MB)   [Part 16](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2016.m4v.zip) (175.7MB)     

[Part 17](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2017.m4v.zip) (106.6 MB)    [Part 18](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2018.m4v.zip) (19MB)     [Part 19](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2019.m4v.zip) (72.6MB)     [Part 20](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2020.m4v.zip)  (84.1MB)   

[Part 21](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2021.m4v.zip) (110.1MB)    [Part 22](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2022.m4v.zip) (107.6MB)     [Part 23](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2023.m4v.zip)  (191.9MB)    [Part 24](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2024.m4v.zip) (102.2MB)    

[Part 25](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2025.m4v.zip) (313.5MB)     [Part 26](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Project%2C%20Part%2026.m4v.zip) (150.3MB)

 

**Reader Credits:**

2004: cheeriomonkey, fadagaski, syndarys, sasha_black, doramajoo, fire, loony_moony, mandyesque, nickel deuce, liveonthesun

2009: black_trillium, monsieur_djinn, leerie, thewingedword, khloidanikos, bergann, ladycariad, tormentacorazon, shadowcat87, smurfb1ue

2014: reena_jenkins, litra, greeniron

Note:  I tried to reconstruct the names of readers from the livejournal communities but I may have missed some so my apologies to anyone left out.

 

**Additional notes:**

Unsurprisingly, the quality of the original recordings varied pretty widely and some of the chapters don't seem to have been edited.  I used [Auphonic](https://auphonic.com/engine/) to reduce the background noise and make the sound levels more uniform across chapters.  I further edited some chapters to eliminate obvious errors.  Some of the original recordings had such high levels of static (and background music in one case) that I rerecorded sections.  The original, unaltered recordings are available below.

[Original recordings](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Shoebox/Shoebox%20Originals.zip) (900.9 MB)

 

**Credits:**

The [original credits](http://shoebox.lomara.org/about/) for the  _Shoebox Project_ _._

Music: Latche Swing, "[Hungaria](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Latch_Swing/demo_2008/Hungaria)" (2009); Rue Royal, "[Deck the Halls](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Rue_Royale/Christmas_EP/Rue_Royale_-_Christmas_EP_2009-2010_-_01_Deck_the_Halls)" (2011); Josh Woodward, "[River Went Dry -- Instrumenta](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Josh_Woodward/Not_Quite_Connected_1132/JoshWoodward-NQC-NoVox-11-RiverWentDry_1870)l" (2014); Bluesraiders, "[St James Infirmary Blues](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Bluesriders/Live_In_Bunker_1023/St_James_Infirmary_Blues)" (2013).

Images: Jean-Pierre Bazard, "[Un arbre de Noël installé sur un meuble-bar](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Un_arbre_de_No%C3%ABl_install%C3%A9_sur_un_meuble-bar.jpg)" (1971) ([Creative Commons License 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/));  Shari Maria Silverman, "[Full Moon Over Puget Sound](http://www.arroyorain.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/Moon.jpg)" ([Creative Commons License 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)).


End file.
